The Wizarding World of Vampires
by b0rn insAne
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are sent to a magical place called Hogwarts! They try to protect the boy who lived but many obstacles stand in they're way. Together the defeat fear, darkness and death it self!
1. The man in the weird hat

**The Wizarding World of Vampires**

**Chapter 1**

**The man in the weird hat**

**When I was little my mom said I was the cutest baby. That's what I thought of Renesmee on her first day in this world. Then she started growing rapidly. Soon she was looking seventeen. Thankfully after that she stopped growing. If her rapid growth continued she would soon seem older than me! I smiled when I heard Edward's voice upstairs. Dear Edward. He was my life, my world, my love. Just minutes after entering Edward LaLa Land I heard a sharp crack. The noise brought me rushing back to reality. By the kitchen table was an old man in a weird hat. You could see he wasn't a grumpy old man but a one that laughed and smiled. But he wasn't smiling now. His face was grim and depressed. Then I shook away my shock and asked "Who are you?" He stared into my chocolate eyes with his twinkling kind ones and said "Mrs. Cullen I am very sorry to disturb you but this is urgent. There is a young boy in need. Please help him." I stared at him in confusion. What boy? He then glanced around and said "I must be off for I fear the boy is in grave danger". He saw my confused face and chuckled. "My dear I know this is very confusing for you. Read the letter I gave you. It will explain everything" There was another crack and he was gone. In the place he stood a letter fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and read "To Mrs. Cullen in the kitchen" I opened it and it read Dear Mrs. Bella Cullen, this may come to surprise you even though you already know about werewolves and vampires. Wizards exist. You live in a world that is influenced by magic. But even with this magic our magical community is separated between good and evil. One evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, has begun to take over this world. Our world as we know it shall perish and its ashes shall disappear into the air. He would rule with a cold and stone heart (if he had one) and Muggles (non-magical people) shall be his slaves for eternity unless we can stop it. But many don't because he is considered invincible. But one young boy, Harry Potter, with time will be able to defeat him. For now he needs to be protected from his enemies so he can fulfill his destiny and kill Lord Voldemort so peace and prosperity can return to the earth. We hope you can join us at Hogwarts School for Young Witches and Wizards. You shall need…. It then listed all the stuff we would need for Hogwarts. The letter continued saying, all the items listed above, are available at Diagon Alley. Your escort, Ms. Nyphadora, will pick you up on August first at 1:00pm. The letter ended. I stared at the parchment in shock. Wizards exist? And they want us to help them? My jaw was still hanging open when Alice walked down the stairs with her new favorite book Forgotten Rose. (I made that book up). When she saw my shocked face she asked "What's wrong Bella?" I turned towards her. "Read this" I said handing the letter. She read it with wide eyes. Then she dropped it yelling "Carlisle!" He rushed down the stairs in a matter of seconds. Seeing our worried faces he knew at once the letter was the cause of our distress and picked it up to read. When he was finished he called for a family meeting. Everyone soon came to the conclusion that we must help this boy. As we were all talking about this magic subject, Edward suddenly said "Its August 1****st**** today!" We all looked at him with wide eyes and then swerved our heads so they were facing the clock. It was 12:30 am. We all just stared at the clock. My daughter Nessie (or Renesmee) finally broke the silence saying "Well we do we do now?" Carlisle considered the choices and when he finally came to a decision he said calmly "I think you should go with this escort and while she shows you around ask questions. Find out more. And if it still does not make sense dig deeper." We all silently agreed and so began the 30 minute wait**


	2. The world behind the wall

**Chapter 2**

**The world behind a wall**

When the doorbell rang we all jumped. Carlisle gave the signal, and I stood up and opened the door. In the doorway stood a pretty woman with bubble gum pink hair. She smiled at me and reached for my hand. After a minute I realized that she wanted to shake. I grasped her hand and gave a small shake. "Hi I'm Bella Swa I mean Cullen. I'm Bella Cullen. And you are…?" She gave a small laugh and said "I'm Tonks" "I'm sorry but we were waiting for a Nymhadora" I said confused. "Oh I'm sorry I am Nyphadora but I like being called Tonks" Then (without being invited) she walked through the door and into our threshold. She began shaking every ones hand and introducing herself. When she went to shake Edwards hand he stared at her strangely. "What's the matter?" she asked him "Your hair is pink" He still is not used to the concept of dyed hair. "Why? Does it look bad on me? I'll try purple" She then scrunched up her face and began to concentrate really hard. Gradually her pink hair began turning purple! When she was finally happy with her results she asked "Better?" Edward just stared at her with the biggest eyeballs. Tired of waiting I said "Can we go now?" She nodded and answered "Sure but hold on to me tight and try not to throw up." I looked at her confusingly but grabbed her shirt. When everyone was ready she took out a stick and waved it. I don't really know what happened next. It felt like I was going through a tiny tube and get my face peeled off. When I finally felt solid ground beneath my feet, I walked clumsily over to a glass and hurled in it. When I was done an old man came over and began wiping up a mess. Tonks began apologizing to the old man saying "I am soooo sorry Tom she has never traveled that way before" He muttered in reply while Edward helped me to my feet. He looked a bit green but at least he didn't hurl. Tonks waited until we began feeling normal and then led us to a brick wall. Emmett whispered "It's a dead end" Alice rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated voice "No duh Mr. Obvious" He glared at her with his menacing gold eyes. Meanwhile, Tonks did another bibbity bobbity boo with her stick and the bricks separated and created a doorway for us. We walked through and analyzed our surroundings. The world behind the wall was bustling with people. Strange people I may say. People with owls, brooms, cloaks and hats! "Welcome to Diagon Alley" Tonks said proudly before taking us on an amazing shopping trip. After a while we were done. I really liked my wand. It was phoenix feather and unicorn tail. It had engraved roses on it. It was very beautiful in my opinion. While the rest of the family was at the pet shop, Tonks helped me with a few spells. I could not help but feeling proud of myself. When the family came back Edward handed me a black kitten with one blue eye and one green eye. It began purring happily when I began petting. "I love it!" I said lovingly to Edward. "I think I will call it Midnight. Is it a boy or a girl?" "A girl. I'm glad you like her." I replied "Are you crazy? I love her! She is such a sweet heart. I'm going to ask Tonks if I can bring her" I spun around dearly hoping that I won't have to leave Midnight when we go to Hogwarts. When I asked Tonks she nodded and said "You can also bring owls, rats and toads" "RATS AND TOADS!" Rosie screamed hysterically. Her eyes were wide with fright. "They allow tiny vermin and slimy fishes into Hogwarts? Alice said it was a nice pretty castle!" she wailed Tonks tried to reassure her by saying "Really rats and toads are so unpopular that no one has them anymore. No need to worry about them. It's the spiders you should worry about" That only caused Rosalie to wail louder. Tonks gave me a look that seemed to say I will die if she continues to go on. Help me! So naturally, I had to help. I handed Midnight to Alice and pushed myself through the crowd of wizards trying to see what was all the racket about. When I was finally through, I leaned over to Rosalie's ear and whispered "I heard they have a lot of mirrors at Hogwarts. They also have a beautifying shop in Hogsmeade, the town near Hogwarts too" There were immediate results. If I had continued I might have gotten her to sing and dance. But because of my kind nature I didn't. Edward came over when I got her to smile again and slipped his arm around my waist. I felt his lip graze my neck and heard him congratulating me. But I wasn't really listening. I was watching Rosalie who was yelling (she wasn't smiling now) at some red head boy. I pushed Edward away and went to see what was going on. Rosie then picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. The boy struggled but it was no use. We are vampires after all. I knew the boy was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could in human speed, but when I reached her I thought it was to late.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Ok guys this may break your heart but I won't be able to write as much as I used to. My Christmas Break just ended and my teachers are giving us so much homework I am sure it's illegal. I will report them to the police as soon as I can. I am working from the end of school (3:30) until midnight on homework. I will try to work on week but don't count on it. I may be able to work a little on the weekends but again don't count on it. Soo plz review and comment! Hope u have great New Year and Good Bye! *u fall out of ur chair and ur heart breaks* **


	4. save the red head

I rushed to the boy's side and shoved Rosalie aside. "What are were you doing?" I hissed through my teeth. " He insulted me by stepping on my shoes!" Rosalie complained. A snarl ripped through my throat "Just get out Rosalie. You almost blew are cover" I glanced suspiciously around but no one seemed to have noticed. "Just go" I sighed as she walked slowly -well slowly for us. For humans it would've been fast enough.

I kneeled next to the red head boy and helped him up. "Sorry about that. The girl who tried to beat you up was my sister Rosalie. She has a terrible temper I'm afraid," I said apologetically.

"No dur" the boy muttered. Was he always this rude to his rescuers? "Anyhow I'm Bella Cullen" I held out my hand for him to shake it. "I'm Ron Weasley" he responded stiffly. "Tell your blonde sister I WILL step on her brand new shoes again and again!" I chuckled. Not many humans are this brave around vampires.

Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with round glasses and emerald eyes ran towards us. "Ron!" the girl shouted in a slightly panicked British accent. "We have been looking every where for you!" the boy chimed in. They halted to a stop in front of us.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a suspicious tone. Ron cut in before I could answer, "She is Bella Cullen from.." He faltered and gave me a questioning look. " I'm from Washington State. In the U.S.A" "I didn't know there were any magic schools in America" the boy muttered. "There isn't" I interjected "My family and I were home schooled" The girl nodded and opened her mouth to jabber me with another question but I continued saying "Enough questions for me. You haven't told me your names" The girl stepped forward and said, "I am Hermione Granger" " And you are?" I asked the boy. "I am Harry. Harry Potter" he said


End file.
